Dennis finds out Mac's gay
by sunnycharliekelly
Summary: So basically Mac finally figures out he's gay and tells Dennis. This story follows Dennis' reaction. This takes place past season 10 and Dennis and Mac have their own apartment. Sorry if parts of it aren't accurate because I just finished season 10. Hope you like it! Also I do not own any of the characters.
A/N: Hope you enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and comment because more is to come!

"God dammit Mac, where the hell are my thin mints?" Dennis' face scrunched up in frustration as it so often does when he is around human contact. "I just want to eat my goddamn thin mints I haven't eaten in three goddamn days and I want them. How else do you think I can obtain my luxuriously lush body? I am in pristine condition and I don't need you to take away my goddamn thin mints. You were already fat once, we don't need a repeat of that disgusting year."

Dennis threw the pillows on the coach towards the window and picked up multiple books and magazines on the table only to toss them into the air in frustration.

"You do not deserve them Mac. Do you hear me? Are you listening to my goddamn godly voice telling you to give me my goddamn thin mints? Because I am sure if you were, I would already have them in my hand and you'd be down on the floor on your knees begging for my forgiveness you idiotic slug!"

He stopped tossing objects and stood with his hands on his face, slowly sliding his hands down from his eyes to just over his mouth. Extremely frustrated, Dennis stood there calmly just shaking his head in annoyance. _Where the hell is Mac anyways? Usually he opens his goddamn annoying mouth by now._

"Mac? Mac? Hello? Am I speaking to goddamn air, you lazy son of a bitch?

Mac walked in to the living room from out of his room. He looked like he just found out his Mom finally died of smoking 24/7, or that maybe God gave him a so-called prophesy saying we were all going to die in the next week. Either way, Mac stood fragile like he was about to fall over. His eyes were glassy and staring into space. His mouth was a gaping circle surrounded by scruff from his beard. Most importantly, however, he did not have any thin mints in his hands.

"Dennis?"

"Were you not listening to me earlier? Where the hell are they?"

"Sorry, I was… watching something in my room. I need to tell you something." Mac said hesitantly, picking out his words carefully.

Dennis sighed. _I might as well listen to what the son of a bitch has to say. After all, maybe it's something I can tease him about later._

"What is it then? It better be a good goddamn story."

Mac opened his mouth to speak, paused, then shook his head, covering his face with his hands. A moment later, he looked up at Dennis' eyes, then looked away as if staring at Dennis made his skin burn. Finally he began speaking, still looking away from Dennis.

"I know I am supposed to be the super powerful bodyguard all the time, like you know and expect me to be. But, I just… something's come up.. which is why I can't really look at you right now."

"Okay…?"

"So.. I've been thinking a lot lately. Whenever I am alone I think, or whenever I am working out my killer upper body. And just… I think I have been living in denial of something recently. I had something I think was bottled up deep, deep down inside me. And it just now resurfaced when I was watching one of my shows, you know the one with the bodybuilders who have acquired an outstanding amount of mass"

 _Jesus Christ Mac just get to the point already._ Dennis thought.

"See the thing is, I think I forced myself to believe a certain thing about myself wasn't there. I think I wrongly took away an aspect of myself. It got me to thinking about how much I love spending time with the gang. About how much I love our hijinks and crazy shit. I would be really nothing but a body guard with nobody to guard if it wasn't for you guys. But then I thought even harder. Why did I get into all this in the first place? And then I realized it. See Dennis, I did it because I loved being with you, hanging out with you. I love our weekly dinners. I love sharing this apartment with you. I love it when you check on me every hour. I love just living life and drinking thirty beers with you. Or getting high on random shit we find. I just love it all.

And goddamn, you're going to make fun of me so hard and so help me god if you repeat any of that shit to Charlie, Dee, and Frank. But I needed to say it. Also.. one more thing.."

The room went completely silent. Dennis looked at Mac, shocked that he would even admit all of this knowing that he would get made fun of in the future. He should know better than to unleash all this feeling shit for no reason. In the silent seconds that followed as Mac cleared his throat, he turned back to face Dennis and looked at him with all seriousness straight in the eye.

"Dude, I think I'm in love with you…"

 _Oh shit._


End file.
